Love is Enough
by JitterBug4
Summary: Steve and Tony are finally ready to act on their developed feelings for each other. Join them for romance, a little smut, and how does Bucky fit into all this? Rated M for adult content and some language.
1. Chapter 1

For Tony Stark, living with Steve Rogers was completely frustrating. Not because they didn't get along, and while they did still argue time to time, they had resolved their issues long ago. No, it was frustrating because Tony had fallen helplessly in love, and lust, with the super soldier. What first got Tony were Steve's eyes. They told him and everyone else everything Steve couldn't say. Then it was Steve's kindness. No matter if it was a teammate in need or a civilian, Steve was ready to jump in and lend a helping hand. It was Steve's sense of humor, Steve could keep up with all his banter. It was Steve's artwork, the man is incredibly talented and Tony enjoys sitting watching him draw, watching the way his face changes and he works. It was Steve's cooking, which was always delicious. It was his stubbornness, strength, loyalty, honesty, and everything that embodied him. It was just _Steve_.

Tony had gotten pretty good at reading his Captain, and he was pretty sure that Cap was feeling something along the lines of attraction for Tony too. But what if he was wrong? Steve was raised in a time when homosexuality was a very big no-no, so Tony had been hesitant to make a move of any kind. He had a good friendship with Steve and didn't want to spoil it. Would their friendship be worth the risk of something more? After a year of turmoil and only his hand as a companion on lonely nights, Tony decided it would be worth the risk. He loved this man, and tonight, he was going to seduce Captain America.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony headed up to the 30th floor that he had turned into Steve's wing. The floor was made to look like the past meets present, and included items from the 40's that Tony had hunted down and bought, and things from the present decorating the floor. The biggest decoration had been a photo of the howling commandos that Tony had paid to have restored and enlarged and framed with bullet proof glass and hung in the sitting area of Steve's floor. Steve had gotten teary eyed and hugged Tony when he had first seen it murmuring a quiet, "Thank you so much Tony" into Tony's ear. Tony had shivered at the warm breath that hit his ear. He grinned at the memory, it was one of the first times he had ever hugged that man and had gotten to feel his solidly built body against his own.

Tony, lost in thoughts, rounded the corner and ran into the object of his desires, who had just left showers and had a towel wrapped loosely, and lowly, on his hips. Tony licked his lips and thought his pants were beginning to feel a bit tight.

"Tony, what are you doing up here? I thought you'd be busy tinkering in your lab while the others are busy." Steve said this with gentle eyes and an easy smile that let Tony know he wasn't unwelcome.

"First of all, I don't ' _tinker_ '. I build and invent kick ass suits and weapons. Secondly, this is a very, VERY good look for you," he said with a wink and gesturing at Steve, enjoying the flush that spread across Steve's face, "and thirdly, I was looking for you. I was wondering if you'd want to just hang out tonight? I have some popcorn and movies and was thinking we could stay in?" Tony watched Steve and inwardly chanted ' _please say yes, please say yes_ '.

"Sounds great Tony! I like spending time with you." Tony felt butterflies. "Just let me go throw on some sweats and a T-shirt. Despite the look your enjoying, I think it's a look saved for another time." Steve added a wink to the end of his statement, making Tony's eyes widen.

' _Is he flirting with me? Holy freaking shit. I am so getting some_!'

"If you insist on changing into sweats, I suppose I will go change out my suit and throw some on too. Wouldn't want to make you feel dressed down," Tony said with a smirk.

Steve just chuckled, he had grown to enjoy banter with Tony. "Alright, I'll meet you in the common room in a few."

"See you soon Cap."


	3. Chapter 3

Tony raced to his room to change. He wanted to wear clothes that, if everything went his way, would be very easy to get out of. He put on some sweatpants and a T-shirt that had a picture that Steve had sketched printed on it. It was a cartoon version of Captain America with Iron Man, with his face plate down, in a head lock and both of them grinning like idiots. When Tony had seen it he confiscated the sketch and had it turned into a shirt for himself.

Tony headed back down to the common floor, with a skip in his step. He was a little nervous, but Tony had a plan of action. He wasn't going to seduce Steve like he was a woman, because he's obviously not. No, he was going to think and act like a man, which basically means he was throwing subtlety out the door. Tony knew Steve was not a virgin. Steve had confided in Tony long ago that, despite everyone's thought that he was a prude, Steve had lost his virginity shortly after getting the serum. His eyes told Tony that it was somewhat of a regret. He hadn't loved her he said, and that's what he wanted. Love.

Tony exited the elevator and saw Steve already in the kitchen popping popcorn and getting drinks. His sweats fit him loosely and made him look like he was comfortable. And sexier than anyone. Tony let his eyes linger before sneaking up behind Steve. He stood behind him for a moment when Steve's hand came down as he was getting ready to open a lower cabinet. His hand brushed against Tony's crotch, making Tony shiver and Steve jump in realization someone was behind him.

"Geez! Tony don't do that!" Steve said with a chuckle, "I'm an old man remember?"

"Old man in a young, very fit, body. You must've been pretty distracted though, no one is ever able to sneak up on you."

"Just got off the phone with Nat. They finished the mission early and were ready to head home." Tony felt his good mood dampen. He'd never get a chance with Steve if he couldn't be alone with him. "I told them to stay a night or two. Give them a chance to get a break, and since the mission was near Vegas, they didn't put up an argument." Tony's mood jumped right back up.

"Didn't want the kids to spoil mom and dad's date night, huh," Tony teased.

"Well, of course not dear. How else will we ever get alone time," Steve played right along.

Tony felt his confidence growing. ' _He is totally flirting with me,'_ he thought, _'I think things are going to go just fine_.'

"So what movie did you want to watch Tony?" Steve asked as he set the drinks and popcorn down on the table.

Tony had picked a movie that be boring to Steve. This way Steve wouldn't feel invested in the movie and ignore his advances.

"It's called The Notebook. Pepper recommended it." Tony knew Steve didn't like romance movies. Surprisingly enough, Steve was a horror flic kind of guy. But he also knew Steve was too good of a man to complain or ask for a different movie. Just another thing to love about him.

"Ok, well let's turn it on then!" Steve grinned and plopped down on the couch. He looked delicious as his shirt rose up and exposed some of his abs.

"Friday, play The Notebook and turn off the overhead lights." Tony made to sit so that the two men were extremely close and dropped his arm behind Steve on the couch. ' _Alright Cap_ ,' he thought, _'let's really turn it on_.'


	4. Chapter 4

As the movie began Tony could tell Steve wasn't into the movie, just as he knew he wouldn't be. Tony moved his arm from the back of the couch and let his hand fall onto Steve's leg. Steve tensed for a millisecond before relaxing again. Feeling encouraged that Steve hadn't asked him to move his hand, Tony began to casually rub his thumb in circles, eyes glued on Steve's face. Tony caught a glimpse of a smile before Steve smoothed his features again. Getting bolder he began to move his hand up Steve's leg. First a little, then back down. He heard Steve's breath catch for a minute and made his next big move. Tony moved his hand up Steve's thigh and moved it inward, dangerously close to Steve's cock, and back.

"T-Tony?" Steve sounded breathless, a little nervous, but mostly just wanting. And that was all the invitation Tony needed.

Tony turned to Steve and kissed him. Steve's lip were soft and wet, like he had just licked his lips. It was the best first kiss Tony had ever shared with someone, and hopefully, the last first kiss. This kiss started slow, like Tony was asking permission. Tony felt Steve shifting and his arm moving, he hoped he hadn't read the signals wrong and was about to get a super soldier punch to the face.

There was no punch, instead Steve's hand gripped that back of Tony's head, fingers tangling in his hair as he gently pushed Tony's head closer, giving permission. With a quick movement Tony moved so that he was straddling Steve and began to deepen the kiss. With his heart beating fast, Tony smirked into the kiss when he felt Steve use his tongue to tentatively ask for entrance. Tony opened his mouth slightly and felt Steve's tongue enter his mouth. Not to be outdone, Tony began to use his own tongue to dance along with Steve's. Hearing Steve's soft groan Tony couldn't stop himself from grinding his hip down, causing Steve to jerk his hips up into the grind. Both men moaned as the felt the others erections through the sweatpants.

With a growl Tony grabbed Steve's shirt and pulled it off in one quick motion. He then attached his lips to Steve's neck, sucking and biting to the point it hurt a little, to make sure he left a mark. Steve was his and now the world would know: Captain America is taken, back off. He moved his lips down the solid form of his captain and heard gasps coming from above. He licked the entire length back up to Steve and kissed his lips once more. Tony felt Steve tug at his shirt and sat up so the man could take it off. Steve tossed the shirt aside and began planting kisses all over. Tony pulled Steve into a position so he was lying down and unbuttoned Steve's pants. He met Steve's eyes with a question in his own and got a shaky nod in response.

Tony pulled down Steve's pants and marveled at the wet spot on Steve's underwear above his strained cock. Tony ran his hand over the spot and moaned with Steve as he moved into the touch. With a quick and sudden movement Steve sat up and gripped the edge of Tony's pants and underwear and pulled them both off with one swift movement.

 _'How did he get me naked first_?' Tony thought for a moment before deciding he didn't care when Steve's strong hands grabbed his shaft firmly. Tony felt his body shaking in anticipation as Steve moved his thumb over the head of his cock and began moving his hand up and down.

Tony was getting more excited every second and pulled away from Steve, already missing the contact, to remove the other man's final piece of clothing. When Steve's cock sprang up Tony moved his mouth over it, hearing Steve's surprised gasp. He ran his tongue over the head, enjoying the shudder it pulled from Steve, and moved his head down so that he had all of Steve in his mouth. He hummed around the cock and began to suck and move his tongue.

"Fuck!" Tony heard Steve's raspy moan. Tony stopped for a moment, this was the first time he had heard Steve really swear. It was hot. Tony sat up and grabbed the lube, where he had hidden it under the couch because he thought of everything, and began coating his cock in it. He kissed Steve again and met his eyes.

"This might hurt a little at first Steve, let me know if you need me to stop."

"Tony, right now I just want you to start!"

"Oh, is that an order my captain?" Tony smirked at the man beneath him.

"Tony!"

With that Tony began to slowly push inside of Steve allowing him time to stretch around Tony. It was almost torturous for Tony to have to move in so slow when Steve was so tight and warm around him. Finally, Tony was inside of Steve completely.

"You ok?" Tony asked in a tender, soft voice. Steve opened eyes filled with lust and wanting.

"I'm feeling pretty perfect Tony."

Hearing his name from Steve's lips, Tony began to pull out about half way before thrusting back in. Steve made a low moan that made Tony want more. They began to pick up the pace, and soon there was only the sound of flesh hitting flesh and moans of pleasure from the two men.

Tony reached up and grabbed Steve's cock and gave a final, hard and fast thrust. Steve called out and came, the cum squirted onto Tony's chest. Feeling Steve close around his cock Tony gave another moan before cumming inside of Steve.

When they both finished Tony laid down a top of Steve. Both of their chests moved rapidly as the men began to regain their breath. They were hot, sweaty and sticky, but neither of them made a move to change positions. Steve wrapped his arms around Tony and pulled him in to softly kiss his lips.

"That was.."

"Amazing," Tony finished Steve's sentence.

"Very amazing," Steve confirmed.

The two men continued to lay in that position of tangled limbs. Laying like this the men spoke in loving tones.

"I was hoping you'd make a move Tony."

"Really? I wasn't sure considering the time you are from, this is considered pretty taboo."

"You guys have to realize, I am adjusting to the new time. It took a little while, but I am finding it easy to enjoy this time period as much as my old one." Steve said all this while look into Tony's eyes.

"Why is it easier now?" Tony knew he was fishing, but damn it, he needed to hear it.

"Because I have you now Tony, there's nothing else I could ever want."

Tony beamed at the other man. "So, does serum increase stamina? Because I'm thinking round two," Tony wiggled his eyebrows.

"Thought you'd never ask."


	5. Chapter 5

Tony began to pull Steve up from the couch. Steve looked at him questioningly. Tony pushed him against the tower's glass window and began to kiss Steve.

Steve hummed his approval and moved his hips against Tony's so that their renewed erections rubbed together. Both men groaned at the feeling. Before Steve could make any move, Tony dropped to his knees and took Steve's cock into his mouth once again.

"Oooh" Steve put his hands in Tony's hair and pulled getting a growl from Tony, who began use his hands on Steve's balls to pleasure and felt Steve start to shudder.

"Tony, I won't last long if you keep that up," Steve warned him. It had been 70 years since his last sexual experience and he had wanted Tony for so long now.

Tony heard the warning and that encouraged him to keep doing what he was doing. He felt Steve tense and knew what was going to happen and kept his mouth firmly around his leaders cock. He felt Steve's warm cum explode into his mouth and began to swallow. When Steve finished he looked at Tony through half lidded eyes and raised him so he was eye level. Steve moved his lips over Tony's and began stroking the inside of Tony's mouth with his tongue.

Tony's eyes widened when he realized Steve was tasting himself in Tony's mouth. ' _So. Fucking. Hot_!' With this thought, Tony flipped Steve so that Steve's hands were braced against the window causing Steve to look out above the city they often saved as he felt Tony move inside him again.

"You're not the only one who won't last long," Tony said through pants, "I haven't had sex in over a year waiting on you."

Tony started thrusting harder, he liked the feeling of his balls smacking against Steve. Biting down on Steve's shoulder, Tony came once again inside of his captain. Both men sank to the floor with legs that felt like jelly.

Sitting against the glass, the men shared lingering kisses and looks full of emotion. After 20 minutes had passed Steve stood and pulled Tony up. With his hands resting on Tony's hips Steve murmured, "Ya know, I think maybe round three should be in my room."

With a big grin, Tony yanked Steve's hand, "thought you'd never ask Cap!"

Unbeknownst to them, a figure sat in the dark of an apartment watching their movements through his laptop. He had tapped into the surveillance of the tower undetected and his one metal hand was fisted in anger. He grit his teeth as he watched what should be his. The blonde hair and blue eyes, the boyish smile and charm and chiseled looks. He had flashes of memory of this man, flashes of fondness. He belonged to him! He looked at the tranquilizers on the desk and back at the computer.

"Soon enough, you will be mine."


	6. Chapter 6

The entire elevator ride was foreplay for the two men, they were touching and kissing just about every part of the other that they could. Steve locked his lips onto Tony's neck and began to nibble and suck in order to leave a mark and the same message Tony had left on him. This playboy, billionaire, philanthropist was taken. When they got to the floor it was a mad dash to Steve's room. Tony shoved Steve onto the bed and continued to kiss him and grabbed the lube. This time, he lubbed up Steve's cock.

"Ready?"

Steve could only nod in anticipation, his hand firmly grabbing Tony's hips, sure to leave bruises. Steve began to slowly lower Tony onto his cock when Tony groaned. He met Steve's eyes and in a fast motion lowered himself completely onto Steve. Both men felt their eyes roll back for a moment.

"I'm not a patient kind of guy." Tony said in a breathy voice.

"I'm well aware," Steve replied raspily and began to lift Tony and lower him back down. Steve began to thrust hard and fast into the other man.

"Oh fuck Steve! Oh yeah," Tony kept calling out, riling Steve up even more. Soon they came together, Tony's cum managed to reach Steve's face and dripped down around his lips. Steve came inside of Tony and licked his lips to taste his lover. Tony dropped his head onto his sweaty lover's chest.

"Could you stop being so sexy? I need some recover time." Tony said, his voice full of lust.

"I can try," Steve flirted back.

The men both chuckled and lay together.

"Tony? Can I ask, what is this? I mean, what are we now?" Steve sounded vulnerable as he realized his strong feelings for Tony may only be returned with lustful ones.

"We are, as you old folks say, an item. Cap, I'm not going to lie, you've been on my mind since the day I saw you fighting Loki in Germany. I knew I wanted you then, but a year ago, I realized something more than just lust. I love you Steve."

Steve stared at Tony, his eyes shining. "Wow. I-I love you too. I have for quite some time now. When I fell off the helicarrier during the whole HYRDA SHIELD debacle, I saw my life flash before my eyes again, same as it did 70 years ago. I saw you, and I knew I had to live for you, so I could tell you."

The men kissed again and laid back on the pillows.

"Ok," Steve stood, "I want you to continue to lay here. I am going to walk over to the bakery quick and get your favorite donuts and coffee. Two creams, one sugar and a pinch of cinnamon, right?"

Tony dumbly nodded. "You do pay attention." He looked at Steve as he pulled on clothes and wondered how he deserved someone so sweet and kind.

Steve flashed a smile, "Be right back."

"You better be. Here take your phone too, just in case."

"Ok, see you in fifteen."

As Steve started out the door the Winter Soldier, who had been watching and listening in the apartment across the street, put his plan into motion and also headed into the street.


	7. Chapter 7

Steve couldn't help but smile as he walked out the door with his hands in his pocket. He finally had the person he loved. He had been unsure of what to do when the feelings first hit him for Tony a little over a year ago. He had gone to Natasha after the two of them had become closer throughout missions and talked to her about it. He wasn't sure if homosexuality was treated the same way as it was in the 40s. Luckily Nat had been more than happy to talk to him and show him that things had changed. He knew she only wanted him to happy, and though she would never admit it, she wanted Tony to be happy too.

Steve wasn't sure why Tony would think he would need his phone. Yes, he knew the genius had put trackers in all of their phones. (He thought he had been sneaky and no one knew, but they just let him believe that.) But what did Tony think would happen? The donut/coffee shop was 5 minutes down the road, he'd be home in 20 minutes maximum if there was a line.

Suddenly, Steve felt a sharp prick on the back of his neck. Startled he reached back and pulled whatever it was out and looked at it. Steve's eyes widened as he realized it was a tranquilizer dart, and a good one at that if his blurred vision was anything to go by. Steve felt for his phones as his legs turned to jelly and caused Steve to stumble and no longer support his weight. Strong arms stopped him from hitting the ground, but he knew they didn't belong to Tony. He heard a crunch of plastic and knew his phone had been shattered.

' _Tony,'_ he thought as everything went black.

The Winter Soldier was not a stupid man. He had been awake during the changing of the world, had been using technology as it evolved. He was able to hack into a Stark building, so no, he is not stupid. Looking at the crowds, the soldier knew if he pulled a dart gun he'd be noticed and someone would alert the national hero in front of him. So the soldier pulled a dart from the gun and put it in his metal hand. Aiming at the back of Captain America he threw the dart with alarming accuracy, hitting Steve on the back of the neck.

'That should wipe the stupid smile off your face," he thought, angered that someone else had put that smile there and unsure why it angered him so much. He honestly wasn't sure why he had the feelings that he had, but he was happy to feel something that he didn't want it stolen.

The soldier watched as Steve pulled the dart out, but had no time to work as the strong tranquilizer took immediate effect. Steve's legs were about to give out and the soldier walked up to keep the hero standing. Keeping the man supported he walked him into the parking garage of his building and loaded him into the back seat of his SUV, complete with tinted windows of course. Getting into the driver's seat the soldier sped off to a secondary location with his prize unconscious in the back seat. He granted himself a small victory grin.


	8. Chapter 8

"Where is he?" grumbled Tony, as he paced the floor. He knew Steve would have hurried back, the walk never took more than 20 minutes at the most. Steve had been gone for 40 minutes. Tony felt worry knotting in his stomach. Maybe something had happened and Steve was hurt. Tony shook his head, the man was a super soldier! A walk to the local donut shop wasn't really a dangerous thing for him. Even so, the worry grew more intense, the nagging sensation that something was wrong and that Steve needed him.

"Friday, activate location chip in Captain America's cell phone." Tony had never been happier that he had snuck the chips into his teammate's phones, maybe one day he would tell them he had.

"Captains chip is not responding sir." Was Fridays reply. Tony knew it should be impossible since it was an AI, but Tony swore he heard worry in the response.

"What do you mean it's down? I built the chip! Stark products do not just quit working," snapped Tony, his worry was consuming him. Without another thought Tony took off out of the building. He began the same walk that 45 minutes ago his lover, friend and teammate had walked. As Tony walked with hurried steps he heard a crunch under his foot and looked down. Smashed into pieces was Steve's phone, and next to it a discarded tranquilizer dart. Tony felt the blood leave his face and grabbed his own phone as his eyes scanned the crowds around him.

 _'Stupid! Why didn't you look for him sooner_!' Tony berated himself. Steve is in danger and it's his fault.

"Tony? We were just getting ready to head to dinner, what's up?" Bruce sounded relaxed and happy, glad to spend time with Natasha.

It took Tony a moment to find the words to respond, the sick feeling in his stomach getting worse. "Cap is in danger, get home ASAP." Tony hung up the phone and headed back to the tower knowing he'd need his suit and be ready for the Avengers to arrive home. They had to save their captain, Tony needed to save his Steve.

Thor was the first to arrive home, being the fastest flyer on the team.

"Man of Iron," the God bellowed, "your abrupt phone call has caused great deal of alarm and upset. What treachery has befallen our brave leader?"

Tony looked up with weary eyes, "Let's wait for the others Thor, I don't want to have to repeat myself."

Thor stopped and nodded his head. "Good plan of action Tony. We shall wait." Tony could tell Thor was trying to lift the mood, but the God looked troubled at the look of worry on Tony's usually relaxed face.

After five minutes of Thor impatiently shifting foot to foot, the quinjet pulled in and came to a halt. In less than ten seconds, 4 more worried avengers rushed out of the opening and up to Tony, all of them fully suited for battle.

"Tony," Natasha began "what is going on? What happened to Steve?" Her usually stoic face was morphed into a look of fear. Tony knew the two had become extremely close, especially during the events that led to the falling of SHIELD.

"I don't know. He left to get us donuts and coffee this morning, telling me he'd be right back. After 40 minutes I tried to use the locator chip I snuck in his phone, yes there is one is each of your phones too, but it was down. And so I went out to look and found his phone smashed with a use tranquilizer dart next to it." Tony rushed the explanation and was on the verge of tears. "We have to find him Nat." Tony's voice sounded so grief stricken that a look of realization passed over Natasha's face.

"You told each other." It was a statement, not a question, and everyone knew what had been told.

"How did you know?" Tony asked.

"He told me," was the spies response.

"Dude, it's been more than a little obvious. Cap follows you like a puppy and you're always doing ridiculous things to impress him." This came from Sam as he stood with his arms crossed. The man was trying to sound like he was teasing, but all he felt was worry for his newest friend. ' _Steve what have you got yourself into bro?_ ' he wondered.

Tony was relieved his teammates weren't upset with the relationship and immediately decided to fly into action. "We need a plan." Tony realized after what phrase he had used. Everyone froze at the familiar words they usually heard from their missing leader and looked at each other, feeling lost.

Clint was the one who broke the silence. "Come on guys, Cap would be disappointed if he saw us standing around with our tail between our legs. We can make the plan, he's taught us a lot about strategy. Cap has always found and saved our asses. He needs us now."

Tony looked up and met Clint's eyes and nodded.

"Okay, here's what we do. Natasha and Clint, you're working the crowds. Ask people what they saw, Steve is a big guy and he tranquilized in pubic, someone saw something. Bruce, we only bring out the Hulk if we need him. I want you and Friday hacking into all and any security footage in that area. I want to know who has my boyfriend. Sam and Thor you're in the air. Search the ground for any signs of Steve or whoever has him. I'm going to look over our own security. Someone knew Steve was going to be outside on the street at that particular moment. I'm going to find out how they knew that. Code names over comms. Go!" Tony gave the orders and didn't stumble over the word 'boyfriend'.

The avengers took off, following the orders that would hopefully help them to find their friend.


	9. Chapter 9

While the rest of his team was searching for clues to his location, Steve began to open his eyes, blinking several times to will the drowsiness away. Steve pulled at the restraints and noticed they didn't even budge despite his super strength. ' _Strange_ ' he thought. He began looking around the room for any signs of where he was. It looked to be an empty apartment, empty except for the bed he was tied up on. Steve felt on edge and uneasy.

"Glad to see your awake," a voice rang out that made the captain lift his head in alert. He knew the voice…

"Bucky?" he asked, voice filled with hope and dread.

"That is not my name, but I guess it will give you something to call out," the man who had once been his friend said as he stepped further into the room. Steve felt tears prick his eyes at the familiar face wearing an evil look. This was not a look that belonged on his brave, kind friend. He hated HYDRA more in that moment than he ever had..

"Bucky stop this, whatever you are doing." Steve paused, "what do you mean it will give me something to call out?"

"You searched for a while. For me. I followed you, I didn't know why you searched but you did. And I had flashes of you, like pictures, from a long time ago. They'd flash through my brain and disappear, but they were flashes of smiles and blond hair and laughing. I liked it. I wanted to keep it. But then that rich asshole calls you, and like a pathetic puppy you came running. Doing everything for him for a year just to see if he'd notice. And then last night you…you were stupid! You're mine Captain! Not his, mine, and I do not share." By the end of his rant the soldier was yelling and Steve was lost. What was Bucky talking about? His? And it hit him. Bucky had seen he and Tony have sex. And he was jealous.

"Bucky. You and I were friends, nothing else. Don't you remember? Sneaking into baseballs games? Saving my ass from bullies? Or when we stormed enemy camps in Germany?" Steve knew he was pleading but he didn't want to know what Bucky had planned, or to bring Tony into for fear of what Bucky would do to the other man.

"That's not me! I'm not Bucky!"

"Then why me Buck? Why would you need me if you didn't remember who I was?" Steve was yelling, his eyes demanding truth. "You know me."

"I don't know you. I just want you." And with that he began to approach the super soldier. Steve's eyes widened with the implication of what Bucky was planning to do. He had heard the term rape before, but had never put himself in the situation. He struggled harder against his restraints.

"Don't bother. Those are the restraints they used on me. You aren't going to break them. And don't worry, when we're finished I'll pay you're a little visit to your Iron Man, then he won't be an issue for anyone anymore."

At the last statement Steve's eyes shot open, burning with rage. With an animalistic roar Steve tore the restraints off his arms and punched at Bucky to back him up. Using the time gained from Bucky's stumble backwards, Steve ripped the leg restraints off as well. He stood ready to battle his best and oldest friend to protect a man he loves. This was a battle neither Steve Rogers nor Captain America ever saw coming.


	10. Chapter 10

The avengers were working hard to locate Steve, each one of them driven by a deep sense of friendship with the man. Natasha's voice came over the comms.

"We had someone who had a viable lead."

Tony replied before her sentence was complete, "Who? What?"

"A waitress at the little café across the street. She was bussing tables when she noticed two men, one which was staggering a bit. She said it was strange because he looked so familiar."

"Cap goes there 2 times a week, eats outside." Tony supplied the answer, feeling numb.

"Right, well she said she asked the other man if she could help in any way. Says he turned her down, saying the other was recovering from something stupid he did 3 times over the night before. She said she assumed that he meant the other was hungover and he was helping him home. Gave me the location on the garage they entered on 5th and 3rd."

"3 times over.." Tony mumbled "Bruce, check our surveillance cameras. See if someone tapped into our signal and was watching us."

"What makes you think that is the case?" The other genius question as he began the task.

"The man, he was talking about what….well what Cap and I did…3 times last night…" The sentence came out awkward and there was a brief silence.

Clint's somewhat proud voice came over the comms, "I know this isn't the appropriate time, but DAMN! You guys are my boys!" Tony gave a brief smile at the other man's excitement.

"Shut it bird brain. Focus on finding Cap, be proud later."

"Right."

"Ok, Widow, she give you anything else?"

"She gave me the time. It was 9:34, she remembers because someone was late and she kept checking her watch."

"Ok, so I am going to use that time to use the surveillance footage to hopefully find my man." Tony began to narrow the time field of all footage and finally saw Steve. His heart ached when he saw the man, first smiling and then slapping his neck with a confused look. Then a man with dark hair walked up, looking to be seemingly helping the captain. He watched each camera as the man dragged him into a garage.

"Widow, find out if that garage has cameras and tap into them, now!"

"On it."

"Iron Man," Bruce's voice came on, "I've traced the line that tapped ours. The signal is originating from the building across the street. 3rd floor and second window over on the east side. It faces Avengers Tower."

"Falcon…"

"Way ahead of you. I'm almost there."

"Widow?"

"He dragged Cap into a black SUV. License 2wsca3. They pulled out and headed west, Hawkeye is tracking the movement on the rest of the footage you accessed."

"Iron Man. No one is here, but it looks like a soldier lived here judging by neatly made bed and food rations. This place has military grade order."

' _A soldier_?' Natasha looked at the footage closer and gasped.

"Guys, we have a problem. It's Bucky, The Winter Soldier."

"Shit," Tony swore, knowing Steve had refused to fight the man last time they met and had almost died in the process. "Hawkeye let me know as soon as you know where they are."

"It's weird."

"What's weird Falcon?"

"Bucky would've killed Cap if it were his mission. He wasn't ever stealth about it either. No one's pulling his strings here, I think he's doing this on his own."

"His mind may be fracturing. Unable to decide what was memory and what was HYDRA. All he probably knows is Steve. My guess is that is why he took him." Bruce said aloud, knowing what a split mind felt like.

"The vehicle stopped outside an abandoned apartment complex on 43rd." Clint's voice was sharp, no hint of teasing. "He dragged Cap inside."

"Avengers, let's move."

' _I'm coming Steve, hold on. Please._ '


	11. Chapter 11

"Bucky, I don't want to fight you. But to protect Tony I will." Steve's eyes were both pleading and determined. Pleading that Bucky wouldn't make him do this, but determined he would protect Tony.

"You'll lose. You care too much." Bucky replied. His eyes were fierce and his stance threatening.

"I know I do." Steve stopped, "I love you both, but differently."

And with those words the men ran at each other, fists raised and the battle began.

As punches were thrown, Steve began to long for his shield. Super strength or not, the metal arm packed a wallop. Steve found a hand around his throat and himself lifted up.  
"Buck….I'm still with you….to the end of the line….as a friend," Steve gasped the words out.

The soldier's eyes widened for a moment as his mind flashed to a memory long forgotten. In frustration, the soldier threw the other through the window before he remembered they were 12 floors up.

Steve fell himself falling and saw the ground approaching, with nothing to save himself he squeezed his eyes shut, this was going to hurt. He came to an abrupt halt. Peeking an eye open Steve looked up.

"Good captain!" came the loud voice of Thor. "I am most pleased to see you doing well friend!"

Steve smiled in relief at his friend. "Nice catch."

"Of course! I am mighty! The Man of Iron, your boyfriend as he calls it, will be most happy!"

Upon hearing the word boyfriend, Steve began to smile stupidly. He didn't care that Tony had told the others, he was happy he came to find him.

"Steve!" Steve looked, still upside down by his ankle in Thor's grasp, at Tony as he flew in.

"Tony! Um, Thor can you put me down now?"

"Oh! Right!"

Steve hit the ground running, straight into the arms of his boyfriend.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're ok," Tony said, relief evident in his voice as he had Friday scan Steve for any injuries.

"You found me, I knew you would."

Tony would've kissed the man, however there a metal fist decided to interrupt the happy reunion. At the same time the rest of the Avengers arrived.

"Steve!" He looked to Natasha who threw him his shield, Steve caught it just in time to turn and block a blow from Bucky and flew into Thor.

Bucky looked around at all the super heroes and grabbed Iron Man by his leg as went to fly to Steve and threw him into the approaching Avengers and threw a small bomb at Thor and Steve that threw them back.

"It's not over…Steve." And with that the winter soldier disappeared.

"I know it's not Buck," Steve whispered, sadness in his voice. He may never get his best friend back. Steve turned and ran to the team.

"Careful Steve, Bucky threw him just as I shot some of the Widows Bite. It shorted his suit and he knocked his head good. But he's ok." Natasha sounded apologetic and worried and she looked to Bruce to confirm he'd be ok. Sore, but ok.

Steve walked over and manually lifted the face plate, probably damaging something on the suit. "Tony?" Steve said the man's name softly, voice full of love and concern.

"Spangles." Tony replied, some snark in his tired voice, "I missed you…and the donuts."

Steve smiled a hundred watt smile. "I missed you too."

"I was wondering though," Clint interrupted, "Sam said he suspected no one was pulling Bucky's strings anymore. So why kidnap Cap?"

"He wasn't after me to harm me, not really," Steve tried to think of words to explain, "He wanted me in a way…in a way that….he wanted me in an intimate way." Steve was not about to call his old best friend an attempted rapist.

"It makes me wonder." Bruce looked thoughtful for another moment. "If no one is controlling him, Bucky is acting on feelings in his subconscious for you Steve. He doesn't understand the feelings, but he is acting on them. This leads me to believe he may have always had feelings for you, but do to the time you lived in, could never tell you." At this Tony reached his hand out to hold onto Steve's, to keep him. Tony wouldn't be able to handle it if Steve left him for Bucky.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." Steve said this in hushed tones so only Tony would hear.

"Very well could be," Natasha said, "Steve is pretty oblivious," she stated with a smirk, "Well Bruce won the pool. He bet it would take at least a year for one of you to act."

The men in question both looked scandalized at the thought of their friends betting on them. As the rest of the team laughed and joked on the way to the quinjet, Steve paused for a moment and let the reality of the situation sink in. He may not reciprocate Bucky's feelings, but he was going to save his friend from himself. He owed him that much at the very least.

Noticing the Captain hadn't followed, Tony turned to see his boyfriend standing with a much too serious look covering his face. Walking over he gently took Steve's hand again and intertwined their fingers.

"Come on Cap, let's go home."

Things weren't perfect, Bucky was still out there and Steve still wanted his friend back (Tony wanted him dead after Steve told them what Bucky planned to do) and there were more villains, and the two men didn't always agree, but they always loved each other. And that is enough.


	12. Chapter 12

This was my first attempt at writing, so thank you for reading and any reviews. I do plan on continuing this story arc if you enjoyed this story.


End file.
